


A Promise Given Is a Promise Kept

by salakavala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Featuring: Asgardian equivalent of a vibrator, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Thor (2011), Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, Top Thor (Marvel), Wet & Messy, unrealistic stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: Asgard prepares for Yule; Thor and Loki prepare for the feast. Thoroughly.Part ofThorki Secret Santa 2018.





	A Promise Given Is a Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakisoba13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Thorki Kink Exchange! I combined two prompts: blindfold and size kink. Also technically this touches the third prompt, too, which was holiday theme, because of vaguely mentioned Yule? Either way, I had very much fun writing this, and I hope you'll enjoy it. <3 Thank you KTSpree13 for organising the event!
> 
> Oh, and today is, [according to this list](http://holidayinsights.com/moreholidays/december.htm), a Bathtub Party Day. Sadly, I don't own a bathtub myself, but I wish a happy such day to anyone who might. However, fortunately for us without, a bathtub is not needed for soaking in kink. Merry Thorki!

Of winter evenings, which are long and dark even in Asgard, Thor loves the ones like these the most: fire crackling in dimly lit chambers; distant chattering and music emanating from the marketplace to the royal wing of the palace; the anticipation of the grand feast, held in celebration of Yule later in the evening; and his little brother on his knees before him, struggling to accommodate Thor's cock in his mouth.

It's always a sight to behold, Loki on his knees. A sight for Thor's eyes alone, for everyone else in the entire realm only ever see a proud Prince with regal posture and groomed appearance – Loki always hides his true heart beneath high collars and long sleeves and distant, carefully schooled expressions. While Thor sometimes wishes his brother acted more open and approachable in public, he can't deny the thrill that accompanies the knowledge of him, Thor, being the only one allowed to Loki's innermost centre.

Loki bares himself for very few people in general, but when he is like _this_ , it is only for Thor, and Thor alone.

He runs his fingers through the curly mess of Loki's hair, untamed and still damp from Loki's recent bath. A few strands are still trapped beneath the wide strip of green silk that Thor tightly fastened over Loki's eyes earlier; he tugs them free.

“There you go,” he murmurs softly when Loki tongues at the length inside his mouth, working his hand on the rest of it that he can't fit inside. “Take a little more, baby. A little deeper.”

His palm nestles at the back of Loki's head, gentle, but insistent. Loki makes a choked sound at the back of his throat and curls his fingers in the leather of Thor’s trousers for support. He’s trying, he’s trying so hard for him, but Thor is big and Loki's pretty lips can only be stretched so wide. He can barely take half of it, but Thor tugs at his hair, and Loki, with another lovely sound that makes Thor's insides simmer pleasantly, forces his throat to open wider, to take more. The effort makes him gag but he doesn't withdraw – wouldn't, even without Thor's tender hand at the back of his neck.

“That's it…”

Loki whines, tries to go further still, gags again. Thor hushes him gently and strokes his face, slipping a thumb underneath the blindfold to feel the wetness of his tears. Oh, what a beautifully debauched picture his little brother makes when he is like this. It takes Thor some conscious effort to not spill from just looking at him.

He’s a far cry from the poised figure he takes care to present for the public: kneeling on the rug, face wet with tears in spite of the blindfold, eager for his brother’s cock. The delicate green-and-gold dressing gown he’s wearing hangs daringly low from one shoulder, revealing a long neck and a maddening strip of bare chest, the entire garment only kept in place with an embroidered sash around the narrow waist. For Loki, who always covers himself from toe to neck, this state of half-dress seems far more scandalous than even plain nudity would be. Why, a mere glimpse of his delicate wrist would probably drive the entire court into chaos, like in those tales about exotic realms that their mother used to read to them about.

There never was much of a chance for resistance, when Thor entered Loki's chambers earlier that afternoon and found his little brother standing before his wardrobe, contemplating his attire for the night's feast while wearing nothing but that nigh transparent robe. It's hardly Thor's fault that Loki looks so invitingly delectable, isn't it? Anyone would want to devour him… but only Thor can.

His hips jerk forward into the wet heat of Loki's mouth quite on their own accord, making Loki gag and finally withdraw with an utterly filthy slurping sound. He leans his head against Thor's clothed thigh, trying to catch his breath, but his hand remains curled around the base of Thor's cock, thumb stroking at it almost absently.

“All right?” Thor asks him, smoothing his hair.

Loki leans into his touch lightly, turns his head so he can nose at Thor's crotch. “So big,” he murmurs almost reverently instead of answering, seeking Thor's cock with parted lips until he finds it and nuzzles it. “So big, brother, I can't even fit it in.”

Thor hums and continues petting Loki as he begins lavishing Thor’s cock with wet kitten-licks. They both groan as Loki’s tongue sweeps the pre-spend gathering at the tip.

“I can hardly even wrap my hands around it,” Loki breathes, trying to do just that – but he is right, for despite possessing long, elegant fingers, he can barely make them brush when he tries to close his hand around Thor's girth.

“It will fit, baby,” Thor groans, voice turning thick at Loki's almost innocent attentions. Fuck, but he loves ruining his little brother like this, and be ruined in return. “You know it fits, when I help you a little.” And it does, on the not particularly rare occasion that they both feel like pushing Loki's limits; when Thor will grab his head and push in, heedless of Loki's gurgled moans and pained gags, and Loki willingly chokes on his massive length. But much as Thor loves hearing Loki's hoarse attempts to speak after the act, they will not do it tonight, not with the upcoming feast, for traditionally Loki will recite Eddas and he cannot do that with a throat fucked raw. They are both princes of Asgard, after all, and they have certain appearances to upkeep.

After, however…

Loki only hums and continues mouthing at Thor's cock, both hands working along its length. He is not so much pleasuring now as he is simply feeling, appreciating the size of it with both mouth and hands, robbed of his sight as he is. Thor lets him. He knows how much his little brother loves taking measure of his cock, marvelling at how something so thick could ever fit inside him, already anticipating the strain it will put on his lithe body.

It takes some effort to gather the necessary willpower for detaching Loki from his crotch, but Thor manages it all the same and lowers himself on the rug to be on the same level with his brother. “You did so well, Loki,” he praises and pulls Loki in until he's kneeling astride Thor's thighs. He captures Loki's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. “I think you deserve a reward. Sit.”

There could have been no doubt about the inevitability of what is to follow, but still Loki whines and shakes his head vehemently, as if it could somehow be avoided.

Thor chuckles and pets his brother's flank. “Did you think I would forget? Oh, Loki.” He shakes his head, amused, and then grabs Loki's hips and repeats in a low growl, “Sit.”

He doesn't leave Loki a choice in this; Loki can either comply without further defiance, or wait until Thor makes him, but the result remains unchanging. While normally they both delight in Loki making things a little harder for everyone involved, disobedience now would backfire on Loki alone, and Loki seems to understand it. He lowers himself gingerly onto Thor's lap, carefully keeping his weight off his backside. Thor allows him this, for it grants him better access to those perky round globes of his brother's ass – and, more importantly, to what's between them. He slips his palm through the folds of Loki's dressing gown to briefly grope the meat of that lush bottom before sliding it between the cheeks and pressing hard on the base of a plug buried deep within Loki.

Loki jolts in his arms with a shout. “Ah-! N-no more,” he grits out, dropping his forehead to rest on Thor's shoulder instead, grasping at his doublet. “Brother, please, no more...”

His brother’s begging never leaves Thor cold and unresponsive, but it doesn't always yield the result Loki hopes for. Now is one of those times.

“No more – what, this?” Thor jostles the plug again, with more force this time, and drinks in Loki's cry as the toy hits his over-sensitive prostate. “I don't know, brother. Seems to me you rather like it.”

“It’s too much,” Loki pleads, and Thor kisses him again, pushes his tongue into Loki's open mouth and lets him suck on it, eager like a babe suckling its own thumb for comfort. Loki has always enjoyed that, having in his mouth anything that Thor gives him, be it cock or fingers or tongue.

Loki's body jerks with another shock of pleasure when Thor teases the toy in him, and he groans. The rim of Loki's hole is stretched impossibly wide, clenching and unclenching on the unyielding intrusion as Thor's questing fingers play with him there. Loki bucks unwittingly into his touch, rubbing his front against Thor's cock, and Thor pulls away, moaning at the sweetness of his gasps. Norns, but his brother is beautiful like this, ass full of toy, his entire body just begging for another release despite having wrung out already two not half an hour ago. Thor's hand, the one that isn't teasing his brother's hole, moves to part the folds of his dressing gown to reveal pale, slender thighs covered in Loki's own drying spend – and still that pretty, curving cock is hard and weeping for more.

Thor doesn't touch it, even though he would love nothing more than to gather the pearly substance from the tip and taste it. Instead he brushes sweaty strands from Loki's damp face and whispers praise into his ear, against his cheek. Loki leans into his touch, needing the comfort.

“I've got you, brother,” Thor murmurs softly as he runs his thumb along the edge of the blindfold. His other thumb feels along the base of the toy, seeking for that secret, tiny rune engraved into it. Upon finding it he smiles and leans in to plant a little kiss against Loki's parted lips. “You're doing so well, baby – now give me one more.” He swallows into a kiss any protests Loki might utter, claiming Loki's lips until he's certain he can speak uninterrupted. “Yes, Loki, one more. One more, and then I'll give you my cock.”

Loki drops his forehead against Thor's shoulder with a sob, circling his arms around Thor's neck for support, and Thor kisses his temple approvingly. “That's my good little brother.”

He rubs at the rune in the bottom of the toy, and even if he didn't feel the sudden pulsing vibrations against his palm, he would know it's working from the way Loki's back arches and his body tenses all over in shock.

Loki's mouth falls open in a silent scream, and Thor takes it hungrily, devours it as Loki writhes his pleasure against Thor's own achingly hard cock.

“There you go,” he mumbles frantically, the long-smouldering fire in the pit of his stomach now flaring into a demanding blaze. “Fuck, baby, there you go, so beautiful, so gorgeous for me...”

He leaves the plug to work its magic for a time, and encloses Loki's narrow waist with his hands. His fingers don't touch, but not for any lack of attempt; he grips Loki hard enough to bruise, grinds his perky little ass against the rough leather of his trousers to intensify the toy's effect, then tips him slightly forward to rub against his own cock again. “ _Fuck,_ Loki-”

Loki moans brokenly, clinging to Thor's body, trying to find an outlet for his desperate frustration by latching his mouth on Thor's neck, licking and sucking it, getting the spot wet with saliva. Thor grunts when teeth bite down on the meat of his shoulder, and dips his hand between Loki's cheeks again to grab the base of the plug. He presses Loki hard against his chest to prevent him from wiggling away, and then he pulls the toy out all but for the tip, and jams it right back into that begging body.

Loki's moans break into sobs. He struggles weakly against Thor's hold, desperate both to get away from the onslaught to his prostate and simultaneously to find his release, but Thor's hold is secure and unyielding. He continues driving the toy in and out of Loki's body, dropping all shows of tenderness and going at it hard, harder, until Loki sobs and cries and claws at his chest, beside himself with agonizing pleasure. Thor's own cock aches for touch, but he grits his teeth and denies himself – he will not empty his seed outside his brother, not tonight. Tonight Loki will take everything Thor has to give, and more.

He works the toy harshly, hitting that sweet, overworked little spot inside Loki at an increasingly unrelenting pace. He must push Loki over the edge soon, or he himself won't last.

He bites at the tip of Loki's ear and then licks it, delighting in the shudder it earns him. “That's it, brother, that's it, come on, one more for me…”

“No, no, no, no,” Loki begs, a half-gasped mantra, his body convulsing beautifully. His blindfold is soaking wet where it presses against Thor's stubble, the material no longer able to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Thor licks the salty drops away. “Yes, baby, just like that. Just one more, and then I'll put you on my cock and take another. You'll like that, won't you? Of course you will; you know I'm bigger than this toy.”

“No,” Loki keeps repeating, as if he actually believed Thor would relent now, as if he didn't know how his pretty pleading only spurs Thor on. “No, no, no, oh, Thor, _Thor--!_ ”

Loki's entire body freezes in an artful arch as he spills for the third time in the course of the evening, a cry of Thor's name on his lips, and Thor jams the still pulsing toy inside his body to work him through it, to wring out every last drop Loki has left to give.

Only when Loki sags against him does he stop, but still keeps the toy inside him. “That's it, brother, you were perfect, so gorgeous,” he praises and kisses the damp temple. Loki is going to be so sore after this, he won't be able to walk for days. Except that he will have to, this very evening at that. He will have to conceal every wince and careful step, and oh, Thor can't wait until there's dancing, until Loki will be expected to grace the floor or make his excuses. Everyone will watch him. Most of all: Thor will watch him, and he will _know_.

Loki is still trembling and gasping shallow breaths when Thor gently arranges him down upon the rug to lie on his belly. His poor brother, fucked into such a mellow state, and Thor is but halfway done with him.

He takes a moment to admire Loki, to run an appreciative hand down his long back and to sneak it beneath the hem of the dressing gown. He pushes it up to reveal that lovely, much-enduring bottom. Truly, Loki's body has been moulded to fit Thor's palms, how else would his buttocks fill his grip so perfectly? No, they were made for each other, Loki and he, designed to be together by nothing lesser than the Fate itself.

Thor gingerly removes the plug and puts it aside, filling that suddenly empty hole with two of his fingers without further preamble. Loki releases weak moan at the intrusion, but neither objects, nor demands. Thor promised him his cock – he knows he'll get it.

Even so, Thor demonstrates admirable self-control and does not shove immediately in. Instead, he lands each of his hands on one lush globe, parts them and watches how Loki's hole contracts on thin air, needing to be filled. _Soon,_ Thor promises to himself, and massages each cheek, then squeezes them harshly with the full intention to leave them bruised. Oh, how he loves his brother's ass, so firm and round and no less juicy than Idunn's apples.

Loki yelps as Thor sinks his teeth first into the right cheek, then into the left. “Thor! What in the Nine -”

“Ready for me, brother?” Thor interrupts him with a pat on his flank, reaching for the jar with oil that lies beside the discarded toy. He amply coats his cock and, without waiting for an answer – it was a rhetorical question anyway, Loki loves those – he drags Loki's ass up in the air.

Loki groans and tries to climb onto his elbows, but Thor stops him with a hand between his shoulder blades. Loki doesn't even put up a token resistance; his arms are likely too weak to support him after his latest release. Thor parts his cheeks once more and lets the tip of his cock kiss the entrance. The toy did a marvellous job stretching him, but Thor didn't lie: he is bigger, longer, thicker. Even with all the work, it will be a tight fit.

Loki seems to read his mind. He pushes against Thor's waiting cock and groans when he feels it. “Fuck, brother, it will split me in half.”

“You love it,” Thor replies, and rubs his cock up and down the crease. Let Loki feel it – hunger for it a little.

Loki doesn't deny it, for there are truths even he cannot go round about. Instead, he fists the fur of the rug tightly, his entire body bucking towards Thor almost subconsciously. Yet even in this he remains controversial: his body seems to try shifting away in spite of clearly craving being taken, like Loki doesn't quite know what he wants.

It's fine. Thor knows for him.

He fucks into his little brother in one long, determined motion. Loki cries out when Thor breaches him, and once Thor is sheathed up to his heavy balls, he lays his chest over Loki's back and buries his face in Loki's neck, his hair. Fuck, but he is tight, Loki, just like Thor anticipated – tight and so incredibly hot around him, stretched to his very limits. It feels so good that Thor must bite his own teeth to refrain from ramming in just yet.

“All right, baby?”

“Full,” Loki grits out. His entire body is vibrating under the strain, Thor can feel it, pressed against him as he is. Regrettably, Loki's face is party hidden under the mess of his splayed curls, but his tempting, invitingly parted lips are in perfect view, wet and ripe for Thor to claim.

Which Thor does, groaning loudly as Loki shifts underneath him. “Fuck, Loki, you're sucking me right in.”

Loki's only response is a throaty _hnnng_ , and Thor pulls slowly out until only the tip of his cock remains inside of Loki's entrance, and pushes back in, just as slowly. That earns him a drawn-out moan from Loki, and the desperate tinge of it goes straight to his core.

He goes deliberately slow out and in again, and again, and relishes in the forcibly controlled little breaths that Loki produces, but it doesn't take long for his patience to run thin. Loki's heated core surrounds him so tightly, and grips him so desperately when he withdraws that he can no longer restrain himself: he pushes himself up, grabs Loki's hips, and plunges in.

Loki's back arches with what little leverage he has, and he cries out, loudly, sweetly.

“Liked that, did you?” Breathing hard, Thor pulls fully out and spreads Loki's cheeks for a proper look. The sight is enough to make him moan: Loki's reddened little hole gaping at him, hungry and waiting, begging to be filled. He can't resist slipping his fingers in just to test it. “So pretty, Loki, so open for me, so eager to take it...”

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki very nearly snarls, but the effect is largely lost due to the urgency in his voice. And truly, who is Thor to deny his little brother anything?

He fucks in, and this time he doesn't bother with going slow. He sets a punishing rhythm right from the start, punching out of Loki a beautiful litany of helpless whimpers. The breathless little _mmh-mhh-mmh_ _s_ travel straight into Thor's balls and urge him to go harder, faster, deeper.

After a while the slide becomes easier, but Loki's death grip on the fur rug only tightens. He doesn't even run on any commentary, which is a feat not even Thor that often achieves, and the knowledge that he's managed to render his little brother speechless fills him with almost drunken haze.

When Loki makes an attempt to push back against his thrusts, something in Thor snaps completely. He drags Loki by the hips harshly onto his cock, and, pressing himself against the arch of his back, ruts into him like a mad beast. His peak is fast approaching, building in the pit of his stomach, and by instinct alone Thor bites the exposed back of Loki's neck in an animalistic need to claim, to own, to possess. How often is Loki Silvertongue left speechless? How often is the proud prince made to submit so? Never. Never, but for Thor, but for these evenings when they both give and take with equal urgency. They are bound, Loki and he, bound in this together as long as the World Tree stands, as long as they live, as long as death exists to unite them even after all else ends.

The sounds Loki keeps making have morphed into an incomprehensible mess of _yesThorplease_ _inside_ _meThor_ _inside,_ and Thor soaks in it, lets himself drown in sound and sensation. His release rolls upon him like a thunderstorm, and he lets it carry him through it, buried deep into his brother, feeding him all he's got, while Loki mewls underneath him like a bitch to be bred.

When the sparks dissipate from Thor's vision, he finds Loki gasping wetly into the rug and himself still hard inside his brother. He rolls his hips experimentally, and Loki shudders.

“Please,” he pleads, boneless. “Thor, no more.”

Thor rolls his hips again, going at it idly, leisurely, and leans to kiss his brother's wet cheek. “I'm not done yet, baby. And neither are you.”

Loki whimpers; the pleasure he receives must be borderline painful to him by now with the continuous assault to his tender passage. But Thor will not relent until he's made his brother come at least once more, this time on Thor's cock alone.

“You're so beautiful like this,” he murmurs into Loki's ear, accentuating his words with steady rolls of his hips. “You take it so well, baby, look at you. You were meant to take it. See how hungrily you clamp around me? You want me inside you, brother, you don't want to let go. Your pretty mouth likes lies, but I've learnt to read the truth in your body. Look how much you need it-- _that's_ it baby, take it, work those hips for me -”

He stands back on his knees and bundles up the dressing gown even higher, runs his hands over the small of Loki's exposed back, bends to plant a kiss there. He works Loki on his cock, back and forth, slowly but with clear intent. Loki can't even push back to meet him any more, he can only lie face down on the rug and gasp and cry as Thor begins gradually picking up the pace again. One more time – he will make his brother come for him one more time.

Loki seems to have access to Thor's mind indeed, since he reaches for his own neglected cock, hanging hard and weeping between his spread thighs. Perhaps he thinks it will be over once he comes. Perhaps he’s simply desperate.

Thor grasps his wrist and brings it back into the fur next to Loki's head.

Loki lets out a broken sob. “Brother, please -”

“No, baby,” Thor tells him gently, delivering an almost brutally hard thrust in reprimand.

Loki chokes on a cry and moves his hand again, but this time he stays clear of his cock. He presses it against his flat belly instead, and gasps audibly as Thor continues his onslaught. “Thor! Do that again!”

A shudder shakes Thor to the core. Fuck, _yes_. If he can make Loki feel it--

He rams into that greedy hole with all he's got, and Loki, Loki moans so wantonly it can only mean he feels it from his fucking core. Thor lays his own palm beside Loki's and drives in again and again, urgent and groaning. He feels-- not his cock, exactly, but definitely its movement within Loki's slender body.

He moves his hand to rest on top of Loki's, and, without preamble, presses down, hard, at the same time as he pounds in.

Loki wails, desperately grasping his wrist with his other hand, probably unsure himself if he's trying to pull Thor's hand away or press on it even harder.

“Norns, Thor, I, _ah,_ feel-- feel you-”

Thor pulls abruptly fully out, wholeheartedly intending to sink back in without delay, but the sudden emptiness shocks Loki into a whine.

Something flares inside Thor, something nameless but not unfamiliar, and it shoves him back to the edge just like that. He keeps Loki's hand pressed to his belly and sets to plough that welcoming heat with abandon. Loki is slick with oil and Thor's previous release, and with every thrust some of it seeps out, leaking along Loki's balls and dribbling down onto the rug.

That mustn't be.

Loki whimpers again when Thor accidentally slips out of him, and Thor leans forward to enclose him with his body. “Shh, brother, I know,” he murmurs urgently into Loki's ear, hitting home once more with merciless precision. “You need to be stuffed, baby, I know, I feel it. And I will – oh, baby, I will. I'll spill inside you, brother, load after load after load, until you're heavy and dripping with it. I'll seal it all in with a plug so big that you will feel it every step you take, feel it deep within. How would you like that, brother? Feel that toy inside you every time you move, every time you draw a breath, keeping you open and ready for me?”

Loki's only answer is a breathy _yes, brother, yes,_ and Thor sinks his teeth into his shoulder only to suck on the mark afterwards. “Yes, Loki, my name is all you'll be able to think about, feeling my seed heavy inside you. We will keep it all in tonight, throughout the whole feast, won't we? I will ask you to recite our longest epic, and then another, and another, and you will do it, knowing that everyone's eyes are on you. You will have to fight to not betray anything on your pretty face. You will keep it all inside until the feast ends and the sun rises, until all you know is sweet agony, the weight in your belly and the stretch in your ass. And when you finally fall into your bed, thinking you will finally find rest, I will remove that toy, brother, and fill you some more, and you will like it. Oh, how you will like it, my Loki, my little brother--”

Loki's lips part in a silent cry as he comes, his entire body convulsing as it struggles through one more release. He tightens around Thor like a vice, and it's good, so good that for a heartbeat all Thor sees is lightning. His hips jerk to a halt, ramming as far into Loki as he only can, and freeze there, feeding his load deep into his brother's waiting cavern.

Thor collapses onto Loki and they both sag down, Loki's slighter frame enveloped by Thor's own. His cock remains inside Loki, and for a time there is nothing else but the crackling of the fire and their own ragged breaths. A satisfied weariness spreads over Thor's body, and he finds himself unwilling to move, warm and comfortable where he is.

He finds Loki's palm and turns it so he can lace their fingers together. Loki's hand grips his reflexively; he is still shuddering, still gasping for breath after such an intense orgasm – no, such an intense series of orgasms – probably still trying to come down from the high. Thor kisses his cheek and finally pulls out, not without some regret. It's almost a shock, being out of that sweet gripping heat.

Some of his seed dribbles out, and thoughtlessly Thor swipes at it with his fingers, pushes it back inside through the reddened rim of Loki's hole… and halts.

He spoke in the heat of the moment when he mentioned plugging it all inside, but, seeing his come leaking out of that lovingly abused hole, his own words rush back to him. He wants it. Almost with a start he realises that he meant every one word he murmured into Loki's ear while he was buried inside him. To be able to watch Loki throughout the entire night trying to school his expressions, or walk normally, or dance, all the while knowing he's still stuffed full of toy and Thor's spend…

Without further contemplation Thor snatches up the toy from where he discarded it earlier, and, after excessively coating it with oil, carefully eases it inside his pliant brother. Loki barely seems to register it; his entire body is still trembling in the aftershocks, his mind likely too far somewhere else to fully understand what is happening.

Once Thor's efforts are secured inside with the plug, he smooths Loki's dressing gown so that it covers as much of Loki's skin as possible and lies down beside him, pulling Loki close and turning him so that he can surround him with his body. He kisses a sweaty brow, running his hand along Loki's back in slow, soothing motions. He doesn't remove the blindfold quite yet, knowing that it helps to anchor Loki, and instead murmurs nonsense and praise as he cuddles him close. They have time – the feast won't begin for a few hours yet.

They lie silent for a long while, warmed by each other and the fire, comfortable on the soft rug. The rug will likely have to be replaced, though – it's probably ruined beyond salvation. As is Loki's dressing gown, but that Thor has every intention to keep.

Gradually Loki relaxes against him, tension leaking out of his overused body. He nuzzles against Thor and hums blissfully. “How long until the feast?”

He sounds weary, entirely wrung out, but sated and content. Happy, even, Thor dares hope.

He gently tugs the blindfold off and kisses the damp hair. “A couple of hours yet. Plenty of time to take a nap before having to get ready.”

“Not plenty at all,” Loki retorts, clearly offended by the suggestion. “I need another bath, to start with -”

“No you don't.”

The words fall from Thor's lips before he even realises they were on his tongue. He clicks his mouth shut, lest he say something else as ridiculous. Loki is covered in sweat and spend – of course he wishes to wash. Of course he _should_ wash.

And yet.

He rather feels than sees the quirk of Loki's brow. “Oh?”

Thor can't say for sure where this hot, possessive urge comes from, but when he thinks of Loki going out there, thighs and belly covered in the evidence of his and Thor's shared pleasure, Thor's seed plugged inside him, he is filled with such fierce want that he almost chokes on it.

He swallows heavily, tightening his arm around Loki. “No one would know. You could only wash your face, and cover the rest with no one the wiser of the mess underneath.”

Loki lifts himself to rest on his elbow, wincing slightly at the shift of the plug, and peers down at Thor. Then his face breaks into a smirk. “Except for you, brother. _You_ would know.”

Thor's throat goes dry. “Yes.”

Loki runs his finger along the seam of Thor's doublet. “Why, Thor, I didn't know this about you.”

“Neither did I,” Thor admits. It isn't entirely true; he has always known that he needs Loki to be his, and has always delighted in marking him, but going to this extent… He never realised how badly he wants it.

A little sheepishly, hardly daring to hope, he asks, “Will you do it?”

Loki hums, pretending to think – pretending, for he has clearly made up his mind already, whatever the decision. “Mm. To appear entirely proper to the public, with only you knowing the truth. Despite all my finery, every time you looked at me you would see the true state I were in, remember how it got there, how you made me like that.” Up and down along the seam he runs his finger, and Thor suppresses a groan. It won't take many words from Loki's silver tongue to coax him into arousal again, and he well knows that Loki is not above making him hot and bothered before leaving him hanging there with empty hands.

It seems to be precisely what Loki is doing, for even though he keeps his touch casual and far above Thor's belt, his eyes sparkle with mischief in a manner Thor well recognises. “You would look at me and you could hardly wait to get your hands on me again. I would sit beside you at the high table, close enough for you to catch a whiff of your own scent on my skin. And every time I shifted uncomfortably, you would know why -” He splays his hand over his belly, eyes darkening as he gazes into Thor. “- and you couldn't bear to wait until dawn to fill me with more. Perhaps, after watching me dance with some emissary, you wouldn't be able to bear it any longer – you would whisk me away to some dark corner between dances, to find quick relief in my mouth to carry you till morning.”

Thor stares at him, breath caught in his throat, picturing it, seeing it all so clearly. “Loki, _yes_.”

Loki grins down at him. “Why, I do seem to fancy the idea.”

Thor growls and pulls Loki atop him, demanding his lips for a breathless kiss.

When they pull apart, Loki settles his head on Thor's shoulder. “Well then, in that case we do, indeed, have time for a little nap.”

Thor closes his eyes and hums in utter contentment.

He feels Loki's fingers draw thoughtful circles along his chest, then slip lower, and he cracks his eye open; Loki has slipped his fingers between his own cheeks, feeling the base of the toy buried inside. “Thor,” he says. “I hope you do realise that I'm going to hold you to every word you said tonight. Both now and earlier.”

Warmth spills inside Thor's chest. He grins, pressing a kiss to Loki's temple and closing his eyes to sleep.

“Oh, baby… consider it done.”

*


End file.
